BAJO LA BANDERA NEGRA
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: Años de viajes han hecho de Ash un entrenador muy curtido, sin embargo comienza a tener un vacío interno relacionado con recuerdos extraños que no sabe explicar. La ayuda de un viejo y peculiar amigo le ayudará a lidiar con esos recuerdos y aprender qué le falta en esta vida para ser feliz.
1. EL SUEÑO

**Muy buenas a todos**

 **Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de una temática como este, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo encajarlo, al final encontré la solución, aunque me quedó un tanto surrealista. Ya veremos qué tal va a medida que progrese la historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis inspiraciones pero no lo haré hasta el capítulo 4 para no fastidiar el argumento**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por mero entretenimiento**

 **Sin más he aquí la historia**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - EL SUEÑO

Una descarga eléctrica retumbó en medio del bosque seguido de un grito que anunciaba una nueva victoria. Los pidgey salieron volando mostrando una preciosa estampa con el sol cayendo en el horizonte...

-¡genial Pikachu!-gritó Ash abrazando a su compañero

-ha sido un gran combate-dijo el entrenador rival volviendo a meter a su pokémon en la bola-mi nidorino no tuvo oportunidad

-sí que la tuvo-dijo Ash animándole-si me hubiera despistado un poco no lo habría contado

-espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar-dijo el rival despidiéndose

Ash y Pikachu siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que el entrenador intuyó el cansancio de su compañero roedor. La luz del ocaso indicaba la hora de cenar y dormir, por lo que Ash decidió proseguir con su trayecto mañana por la mañana.

-¿te parece si acampamos aquí Pikachu?-preguntó él

-¡chu!-respondió Pikachu

Ash terminó de preparar una hoguera y su saco de dormir para cuando la noche cayó. Sacó de su mochila un poco de comida para Pikachu y para él.

-bueno, llegaremos a Pueblo Paleta mañana a la hora de comer-dijo el entrenador-tengo ganas de ver a mamá

-pika-afirmó el pokémon

Ash se quedó pensando en sus últimas aventuras. Pasaron 11 años desde que se proclamó campeón de Liga y lejos de abandonar ahí continuó con sus viajes buscando entrenadores y retándoles, descubriendo pokémon y aprendiendo de todos ellos, desde los pequeños más entrañables hasta los legendarios más fuertes. Decidió visitar a sus amigos de Sinnoh y Hoenn mientras volvía a Kanto de nuevo tras un viaje por Teselia.

Todos los reencuentros le causaban emoción, pero los últimos reencuentros fueron los que le causaron una sensación extraña aunque no por eso menos buena...

 _FLASHBACK_

Ash llegó a Ciudad Celeste con la clara intención de visitar el gimnasio, pero no para combatir, si no para recordar viejas batallas metafóricamente hablando. Cuando entró, la escena que tenía lugar frente a él le dejó anonadado: Un feroz gyarados libraba combate contra un manectric al cual le costaba herirle, pese a ser eléctrico. Ash decidió observar la pelea desde una esquina.

-¡Gyarados, furia dragón!-ordenó con decisión su entrenadora

Ash quedó maravillado por lo que había cambiado Misty, y no sólo físicamente, cuya apariencia deslumbraría hasta a un hombre de puro hielo. La fortaleza que mostraba cuando era niña no se había desvanecido in un ápice. Al combatir con Gyarados se la veía decidida a la vez que sosegada, y eso era algo que el entrenador al que se enfrentaba había notado ya que las estaba pasando canutas para vencer.

Al final, el manectric lanzó un ataque trueno lo cual dejó a Gyarados fuera de combata. Manectric se dirigió a su entrenador agotado.

-lo hiciste Manectric-felicitó a su compañero-es increíble, por regla general los Gyarados son muy débiles ante los de tipo eléctrico

-esa es la idea-dijo Misty-la mayoría de la gente se confía ante Gyarados atacando con pokémon eléctricos, pero llevo años entrenándole para que le afecte lo menos posible-Misty sacó del bolsillo de su camisa la medalla-toma la medalla cascada, te la has ganado

-muchas gracias señora-dijo el chico

-¡¿señora?!-el grito lo pudo oír hasta Ash, el cual empezó a reír por lo bajo-es señorita, y sólo tengo 22 años

-uy, perdón-el chico asustado prefirió marcharse sin decir nada más

-veo que hay cosas que no cambian-dijo Ash entrando a escena-el carácter es una de ellas

-sí, y la inmadurez con ciertos comentarios también-dijo Misty mirándole cruzándose de brazos

Pasaron tres segundos así hasta que empezaron a reírse. Entonces Misty corrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Ash.

-vaya, cómo te he echado de menos-dijo él

Entonces Misty se separó y empezó a darle manotazos en el brazo mientras Ash se encogía y Pikachu reía.

-¡dijiste que escribirías!-gritaba ella-cinco meses sin saber de ti

-oye, la búsqueda de Zekrom me tuvo ocupado-se excusó él medio riéndose

Misty terminó su regañina y volvió a sonreírle. Ash se preguntaba seriamente si su amiga no era un tanto bipolar. Tan pronto era dulce y amable como un togepi que luego se volvía temperamental y arisca como un gyarados, de hecho prefería enfrentarse al gyarados...

-¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Misty

-volveré a Pueblo Paleta un tiempo-dijo él-quiero descansar de tantas andanzas

-estás hecho todo un trotamundos-rió Misty

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, de vez en cuando mirándose de reojo. Ash no sabía el por qué de esa situación, era Misty al fin y al cabo, pero había algo que le inquietaba por dentro...

-bueno Misty, me alegro de verte pero me gustaría llegar pronto a Ciudad Plateada para ver a Brock-dijo Ash

-claro, salúdale de mi parte, que no le veo desde hace semanas-dijo la líder de gimnasio

-eso sí, ya que voy a estar en Kanto una temporada, ¿por qué no quedamos un día a comer? Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo Ash

-claro que me gustaría Ash-dijo Misty muy contenta

-tranquila esta vez te llamaré-comentó Ash riendo

-más te vale... sé dónde vives-a pesar de ser una broma, Ash se sintió verdaderamente amenazado por el tono de la chica

Tras salir del gimnasio, Ash se despidió y prosiguió su camino con sensación de emoción por el reencuentro.

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Tras recordar con una sonrisa, Ash bajó la visera de su gorra y cayó rendido ante el sueño...

El caos se desataba mientras un enorme gyarados furioso atacaba una embarcación de vela. Él corría vigilando a sus compañeros humanos y pokémon cómo atacaban y disparaban a la bestia.

-¡no podemos contenerlo!-gritó uno, pero en seguida fue agarrado por el pokémon marino y lanzado al mar

Una descarga eléctrica alcanzó al gyarados en la cara, lo cual hizo que se retorciese de dolor. De pronto un grupo de salamence apareció volando hacia el barco con intención de hundirlo. La tripulación observaba horrorizada mientras trataba de defenderse. La vela mayor cayó y un salamence se lanzó directo hacia él...

Ash despertó sofocado y gritando. Pikachu se sobresaltó de tal forma que sus mofletes empezaron a soltar chispas...

-no te preocupes amigo, sólo fue una pesadilla...-dijo Ash calmándolo, pero susurró para sí-...otra vez

Al día siguiente llegó a Pueblo Paleta y no tardó en entrar en su casa.

-¡mamá he vuelto!-gritó entrando

-¡Ash!-su madre estaba con en la cocina-por fin has vuelto

Delia abrazó a su hijo al cual casi deja sin respiración. Pikachu también se puso muy contento de verla.

-¿qué tal en tu viaje?-preguntó ya habiéndole soltado

-bastante bien-respondió su hijo-además pasé ayer por Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Plateada para ver a Misty y a Brock

-¿qué tal les va?-preguntó

-bastante bien, Brock es un gran doctor pokémon y Misty la mejor líder de gimnasio que he visto en mucho tiempo

-a ver si les invitas a comer a casa-dijo Delia-me apetece mucho verles

-tal vez convenza a Misty de que venga, si el gimnasio se lo permite-dijo Ash-al fin y al cabo he quedado con ella para un día de estos, tengo muchas ganas la verdad

-ay-suspiró Delia-que mi Ash se hace mayor

Ash no entendió lo que quería decir su madre hasta treinta segundos después...

-¡mamá!-exclamó-que sólo somos amigos

-bueno, yo también era sólo amiga de tu padre-respondió entre risas ante el sonrojo de su hijo

Ash se retiró a su cuarto a descansar, entre la caminata y que no había dormido especialmente bien decidió cerrar los ojos un rato.

Una vez más se encontraba en una situación caótica. En frente suyo una joven pelirroja que le recordaba a alguien y vestida con ropa bastante antigua le apuntaba a él y a otra chica de su lado con sendas pistolas, pistolas de chispa...

-¡maldito mentiroso!-gritó ella

-por favor, lo estás malinterpretando, no es lo que crees-dijo él nervioso de ser encañonado

-ya veo de que tipos de aventuras hablabas-dijo cuando de repente una lágrima empezó a caer de su ojo izquierdo-te esperaba, estuve esperándote maldito bastardo...

Se le rompió el corazón al verla así, pero tenía que explicarle lo equivocada que estaba...

-déjame explicarlo, por favor, no es lo que crees-suplicó

Ella tiró del percutor, cuando de repente...

-¡AHHH!-gritó Ash despertándose de nuevo sobresaltando a Pikachu

Delia escuchó el grito desde abajo y subió corriendo a la habitación de su hijo a ver qué ocurría.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó muy preocupada

-nada mamá...una pesadilla-dijo él todavía sofocado

-¿sólo eso?-siguió preguntando

-parecía muy real...-Ash volvió a echarse

Delia suspiró y bajó por las escaleras. Ash se quedó preocupado por esas pesadillas. Llegó a preguntarse si Darkrai tendría algo que ver, pero lo descartó en seguida ya que parecían más vagos recuerdos que sueños caóticos abstractos...

-¿qué me pasa Pikachu?-preguntó a su amigo amarillo

-pika...-suspiró el pokémon

-si pudiera meterme en lo más profundo de mi mente...-entonces se le ocurrió una idea, descabellada sí, pero era lo único que tenía en mente-creo que sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme

-¿pi?-preguntó Pikachu

-y esa persona, es un pokémon...

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

 **Se agradecen las críticas, sean malas o buenas (eso sí, si son malas sólo pido que sean constructivas XD)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. EL VIAJE ONÍRICO

**Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Para que la gente se vaya animando aquí subo el capítulo 2, que sé que los comienzos son difíciles y no puedes juzgar la obra con los primeros compases, o tal vez sí...**

 **en fin, que me enrollo más que unos auriculares en un bolsillo**

 **comencemos:**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 - EL VIAJE ONÍRICO

Tres días después Ash se fue con Pikachu a las lindes de las arboledas de la costa cerca de Paleta. Esperaba verse con alguien, alguien que pudiera meterse en su mente y poder explicar el origen de esas pesadillas.

-espero que aparezca...-se dijo a sí mismo

Ash sintió el ambiente cargado de repente, como si el resto del mundo se hubiese paralizado y sólo él se daba cuenta, era la señal de que estaba cerca...

-ya pensé que no aparecerías...-dijo Ash

-no iba a incumplir mi promesa-dijo una voz-aquí me tienes

-hola Mewtwo-saludó Ash

Mewtwo volvió a encontrase con Ash hacía un año cuando éste estaba en Sinnoh visitando a Dawn. El pokémon clon le salvó la vida tras un incidente con una horda de pokémon salvajes a los cuales no pudo vencer debido a su desventaja numérica, Mewtwo le hizo recordar los eventos en Isla Nueva y el incidente con Giovanni en Johto.

Al estar errando, Mewtwo comprendió que podía fiarse lo suficiente de él como para permitirle saber de su existencia sin que perjudicara el anonimato de su guarida y la de sus compañeros clones, a cambio de su silencio le dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba de su ayuda para algo que no fuera el combate allí estaría, sólo tenía que pedirlo, él ya se encargaría de encontrarle...

Ahora el clon de Mew se encontraba delante de él una vez más deseoso de escuchar lo que inquietaba a su único amigo humano.

-Mewtwo, ¿tú podrías meterte en mi mente?-preguntó Ash

-vaya pregunta que haces...-dijo Mewtwo como si fuera obvio-¿cómo estoy hablando contigo si no es por telepatía?

-sí, lo siento-dijo avergonzado-es que estoy muy desesperado con un tema

-bueno, cuéntame qué te aflige-añadió el clon

-verás, desde hace casi una semana tengo pesadillas bastante recurrentes-le contaba Ash-estuve pensando que podría ser causa de Darkrai... pero me da la sensación que parecen más recuerdos perdidos que otra cosa

-mmm...las pesadillas suelen ser inquietudes y miedos del subconsciente que se hacen ver en el sueño-explicó Mewtwo-acércate un segundo

Ash obedeció y Mewtwo puso su mano encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron en color azul y se concentró, pero permaneció inmutable...

-no noto nada extraño en tu subconsciente... ¿dijiste que tus sueños parecían recuerdos?-preguntó el clon

-sí, pero puedo asegurar que nunca he estado en un barco de vela, ni que una manada de salamence me atacara a mí y a un montón de gente-contó Ash

Mewtwo parecía pensativo, no sabía cómo proceder, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa...

-escucha, me dijiste que una vez tuviste un encuentro con un lucario y que aunque hubiese muerto sentías como si una parte de él siguiera en ti ¿cierto?-preguntó Mewtwo

-sí, cierto-dijo Ash

-¿has oído hablar de las vidas pasadas?-preguntó Mewtwo

-sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?-Ash no comprendía nada

-el alma es energía, y como toda energía ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma-comenzó a explicar el pokémon psíquico-muchas de las inquietudes que sentimos o nuestras decisiones inconscientes ante determinadas situaciones vienen influidas por recuerdos de experiencias pasadas

-y... ¿crees que tiene que ver con mis pesadillas?-preguntó Ash

-probablemente cuando creaste ese vínculo con Lucario tu psique interna se fortaleció y a lo mejor hace poco tuviste una experiencia que hizo despertar algunos de esos recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de tu ser -dijo Mewtwo-la única manera de que lo superes sería recrearlo

-y ¿cómo podría hacer eso?-preguntó el entrenador intrigado

-Se me ocurre una opción, pero es peligrosa, muy peligrosa...-advirtió Mewtwo

Ash miró con interés a Mewtwo...

-si es de una experiencia pasada tendré que averiguar algo de historia-dijo Ash-Mewtwo, reúnete conmigo dentro de tres horas en el jardín del Profesor Oak, confía en mí

El clon asintió y Ash y Pikachu se marcharon rumbo al laboratorio...

Ash entró en el laboratorio y encontró al profesor en el ordenador escribiendo algo. Decidió tomarse la confianza de entrar y ponerse al lado suyo.

-hola profesor-dijo Ash

-hola Ash, ¿qué te trae hoy por aquí?-preguntó quitando la mirada de la pantalla

-verá profesor, ¿qué sabe de historia?-preguntó el entrenador

-¿y ese interés repentino?-se extrañó Oak, Ash dudó si contarlo todo con pelos y señales-Ash, te conozco desde que tenías cinco años, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Ash decidió contarle todos sus últimos sueños al profesor Oak, el cual escuchaba con atención. También le contó lo que le explicó Mewtwo y su interés de encontrarse en el jardín.

-déjame ver-el profesor se acercó a una de sus estanterías y después de buscar sacó un libro y lo empezó a ojear hasta que se detuvo en una página-dime Ash, ¿la pistola de tu sueño era así?

Oak le enseñó una pistola de llave de chispa del siglo XVIII.

-sí, es exactamente igual-dijo Ash sorprendido y leyó su descripción-¿siglo XVIII? ¿Profesor, pasó algo reseñable en esa época?

-pues la verdad es que sí-dijo Oak-por aquella época, acaeció un conflicto sin precedentes

-cuénteme más-dijo Ash interesado

El profesor Oak decidió contar la historia que sabía:

"Hace 3 siglos el poder estaba dividido en cuatro reinos: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos. Por aquel entonces Teselia estaba muy poco poblada y Kalos decidió empezar a colonizarlo y reclamarlo; por su parte Kanto era una extensión más de Johto donde ellos fundaron varios asentamientos. En aquel entonces en Kanto sólo había tres ciudades importantes: Ciudad Carmín como puerto principal, Ciudad Azulona y Ciudad Azafrán como capital metropolitana; Pueblo Paleta o Ciudad Fucsia no existían y Ciudad Plateada y Ciudad Celeste no eran más que dos aldeas dedicadas a la minería y a la pesca respectivamente.

Ocurrió que el rey de Hoenn murió sin descendencia y eso empezó a provocar tensión en los demás reinos. Había una declaración que proclamaba al tercer nieto del Rey de Kalos como heredero, pero la familia real de Johto, emparentada con la de Hoenn no lo aceptó y proclamó que el segundo hijo del rey debía heredar Hoenn. No llegaron a un acuerdo y se inició una cruenta guerra de sucesión. Por un lado Johto, sus colonias de Kanto y su aliado Sinnoh y por otro Kalos y sus colonias de Teselia; por si fuera poco se inició una guerra civil en la propia Hoenn, aunque de eso apenas hay datos. La guerra duró la friolera de 7 años, hasta que por razones también desconocidas los reinos rivales llegaron a un acuerdo, el tercer nieto del rey de Kalos reinaría en Hoenn con dos condiciones: Renunciar a sus pretensiones al trono de Kalos y casarse con la hija primogénita del rey de Johto; con eso se aseguraban un pacto de familia en el que Hoenn sería el mediador entre posibles conflictos futuros y se pudiera garantizar la paz."

-¿es todo lo que sabe?-preguntó Ash

-más bien lo que sabe todo el mundo-explicó Oak-los datos de esa guerra nos llegaron muy adulterados, y todo lo que nos queda son pocos testimonios oficiales y un montón de conjeturas y leyendas

Ash recordó su cita con Mewtwo...

-profesor, venga al jardín-dijo Ash

El profesor pokémon le acompaño y allí se encontró cara a cara con Mewtwo. El clon le miró extrañado pero no vio maldad en sus ojos, si no curiosidad y fascinación.

Cuando las presentaciones se vieron hechas, las preguntas y respuestas de Oak sobre el misterioso pokémon deberían ser explicadas después.

-Mewtwo, creo que ya tenemos conexión en el tiempo, pero eso no explica qué tiene que ver conmigo-dijo Ash

-eso sólo lo puedes averiguar tú-dijo Mewtwo-la opción que se me ocurrió antes es una muy peligrosa pero que puede resultar efectiva: El Viaje Onírico

-¿el qué?-preguntó

-es muy sencillo, te induciría dentro de esos recuerdos reprimidos y los revivirías, por lo menos los importantes-dijo Mewtwo-además podrás estar con la sensación de que han pasado meses pero en realidad no han pasado ni diez minutos

-¿y los riesgos?-preguntó Oak

-sería como inducirle un coma-dijo Mewtwo-y hay personas que no son capaces distinguir lo real de lo que no lo es, pero Ash tiene una psique fuerte, no tiene por qué tener mayor problema

-quiero hacerlo-dijo Ash

-si estás convencido te enchufaré a unas máquinas de impulsos neuronales y podremos monitorizar tu actividad cerebral-dijo el profesor-además debemos estar conscientes de tus constantes vitales

-gracias profesor-dijo Ash-ah y no le diga nada a mi madre

-tranquilo, tú come bien y prepárate-dijo Oak-estaremos aquí preparando todo

Ash marchó a su casa meditando en silencio su decisión. Una vez dentro se sentó en la cama con su amigo eléctrico mirándole en su regazo...

-¿crees que hago lo correcto?-preguntó

-pi-dijo simplemente él

-Pikachu, si me pasa algo promete que cuidarás de mamá-ordenó

-pika, pikapi chu-el roedor alzaba los brazos como queriendo decirle "no digas tonterías"

-vale, vale-dijo riéndose-no pasará nada, te lo prometo

En el laboratorio, el profesor Oak preparaba maquinaria para el experimento de Ash, entre otras cosas: un electrocardiógrafo y un monitor de impulsos neuronales. Mewtwo observaba atento el trabajo del profesor y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el científico le observaba de tanto en cuando.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Mewtwo

-oh no-dijo Oak-es que me preguntaba, si no es indiscreción, cómo lograron crearte

-es una larga historia... y bastante dolorosa-Mewtwo cerró los ojos recordando cómo fue utilizado por los científicos que le dieron la vida y por el propio Giovanni

-lo siento, no debí preguntar-se disculpó Oak-por cierto, cabría la posibilidad de visualizar las imágenes que ve Ash si le conecto esto en la nuca, ¿crees que interferiría en el proceso?

-no, para nada-dijo Mewtwo-pero tiene que recordar una cosa, lo que veamos, no estará pasando, son sólo recuerdos reprimidos de la psique de Ash

-lo tengo en cuenta-dijo Oak-en fin voy a dormir algo que mañana será un día muy largo

Al día siguiente, Ash despertó a Pikachu con los primeros rayos del sol, se vistió y marcharon al laboratorio, no sin antes dejar una nota a Delia que decía así:

 _Mamá:_

 _He ido a ayudar al Profesor Oak y a Tracey al laboratoriocon unas cosasde mis pokémon._

 _Estaré fuera todo el día_

 _Te quiero_

 _Ash_

Sin más dilación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al laboratorio una vez más.

Tras entrar sin llamar, encontró a Oak y Mewtwo terminando los últimos detalles y a Tracey fascinado con el pokémon psíquico.

-¡hola Tracey!-dijo Ash

-¡Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo el observador-este Mewtwo es increíble, pero no me ha dejado hacerle un retrato

-sí, es muy reservado

-Ash-dijo Mewtwo-cuando quieras

Ash asintió le indicaron que se pusiera en la camilla con el torso desnudo y obedeció. El profesor le colocó los electros en el pecho y el electrocardiógrafo empezó a hacer su trabajo.

-bien, con esto podremos hacerte un electrocardiograma y vigilar tus impulsos vitales-dijo Oak

-¿para qué?-preguntó Ash

-vamos a inducirte en una especie de coma-dijo Mewtwo-pero no te preocupes, acabarás despertando

-bien, ahora los de la nuca-dijo Oak colocando los otros y encendiendo el monitor-bien Ash, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que venga a tu mente un recuerdo, a ser posible feliz

Ash hizo caso y aunque iba borroso al principio, el monitor acabó visualizando la primera victoria de Ash contra Brock, en la que ganó su primera medalla...

-¡no me lo creo! ¡FUNCIONA!-dijo Oak

-profesor, debemos proceder-Oak asintió al pokémon clon y este se dirigió a Ash-recuerda Ash, lo que veas no está pasando, es producto de tu psique interna, aunque tu mente asociará los nombres de la gente que en teoría conoces con las personas con las que estás relacionado actualmente

-eso es muy complicado-dijo Ash

-ya lo verás-dijo Mewtwo-ahora relájate

Mewtwo cambió sus ojos de color y colocó su zarpa frente a Ash. El entrenador sintió un impulso en su espina dorsal y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, inhertes. Sentía un montón de impulsos eléctricos en su cuerpo pero no eran producidos por su amigo Pikachu, sino por él mismo. Después de un resplandor, vino la oscuridad, y las imágenes se empezaron a hacer más nítidas...

* * *

 **¿Veredicto?**


	3. LA PARTIDA

**Bueno, aquí vengo con el capítulo 3**

 **Ahora es cuando empiezo la verdadera historia**

 **Espero que sea del agrado de los lectores**

 **sin más dilación, allá vamos**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - LA PARTIDA**

 _Anonadados estaban el científico y el observador ante las imágenes que empezaban a tornarse nítidas en el monitor a pesar de que los ojos de Ash eran de un blanco espectral._

 _-ha funcionado-dijo Mewtwo_

 _La realidad en la que Ash estaba inmerso iba a mostrar muchas cosas..._

* * *

Entró en su casa donde encontró a dos mujeres hablando en torno a una tosca mesa de madera, una rubia y una pelirroja...

-hola Daisy, ¿cómo tú por aquí otra vez?-preguntó él sin mucho ánimo

-pues vine a ver cómo se encontraba mi hermana, pero no me hizo falta ni preguntar con sólo mirar esta cabaña-dijo la rubia

-Daisy, sé más amable-exigió la pelirroja

-¿es que no ves lo que has hecho con tu futuro Misty?-le preguntó-si te lo hubieras pensado mejor ahora te codearías con la alta sociedad de Johto y no estarías aquí, en esta aldea pesquera luchando por sobrevivir

-al menos no es la cornuda oficial de un terrateniente de Ciudad Azulona-gritó el joven indignado

-¡Ash!-gritó la pelirroja

-mira, me voy, no tengo por qué aguantar estas groserías-dijo Daisy yendo hacia la puerta-tú verás lo que haces Misty

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando la rubia abandonó la cabaña. Ash se dirigió a un barril al lado del lagar para servirse algo de cerveza en una jarra de peltre que llevaba atada al cinturón...

-te parecerá bonito cómo le hablaste a mi hermana-dijo Misty de brazos cruzados

-mira Misty, para tus hermanas nunca he sido nada-dijo Ash pegando un trago a su bebida-y como no soy ni un terrateniente, ni un general, ni un niñato de sangre azul no merezco estar desposado contigo

-y ¿crees que eso cambia que me casara contigo porque te quería?-dijo Misty con un tono melancólico-no tenías que haber ido a Puerto Carmín

-pero lo he hecho, partimos al alba-dijo Ash sentándose en una de sus sillas al lado de su esposa

-puedo entender que para gente sencilla la guerra sea una salida fácil, pero un barco corsario...-dijo ella-podrías simplemente haberte alistado en la armada como la gente de bien

-¿y dejar que el capitán y el rey se lleven la mayor parte de mi sueldo? Lo siento pero paso-exclamó Ash-escucha, ahora no pasamos hambre pese a los tiempos que corren, pero llegará un momento en que la guerra nos desborde, quién dice que las tropas de Kalos no desembarquen aquí para invadir Johto desde el Este

Misty guardó silencio ante esa posibilidad, hasta ahora no había habido noticias de tropas enemigas en Kanto, pero no se podía dejar nada a la improvisación.

-si voy en un barco corsario ganaría el doble, podríamos comprar unos terrenos y no tendríamos que aguantar las charlas snobs de tus hermanas ni sus maridos-Ash se agachó y sostuvo las manos de su mujer-necesito que confíes en mí, no sé cuánto durará la guerra pero te pido que me esperes por favor

-¿y si no vuelves?-el corazón de Misty dio un vuelco ante esa posibilidad-no quiero convertirme en la segunda dama de Maiden's Peak

-tranquila que eso no pasará

Ash besó a su esposa la cual le correspondió. Ambos sabían que sería su última noche juntos en mucho tiempo así que aprovecharon bien.

Tras yacer juntos en la cama, Ash miró al techo de la cabaña y después a Misty, la cual dormía acurrucada en su pecho.

-te mereces lo mejor del mundo-pensó él-y por todo lo que más quiero que lo tendrás

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron y los spearow empezaron a graznar, Ash sabía que era el momento de partir. Se puso un pantalón, una camisa y un chaleco, luego se calzó unas sandalias de esparto.

-sabes que las espardeñas no son lo mejor para navegar ¿no?-dijo Misty de repente, lo cual sobresaltó a Ash

-creía que estabas dormida-dijo él

-no te vas a ir sin que yo te despida-dijo la pelirroja, la cual empezó también a coger su ropa

Una vez listos, y Ash habiendo preparado un petate con lo básico, salieron de su casa y pidieron a su vecino, el pescadero, que les llevara a Puerto Carmín. El hombre iba allí a vender su pescado tres veces por semana y no tuvo problema en llevarles en su carromato, el cual iba tirado por dos tauros.

Tras un viaje bastante movidito, el carromato llegó a Carmín, el principal puerto de Johto en Kanto. La oficina de la Compañía Comercial Johto se encontraba allí, aunque la sede principal se iba a trasladar a Ciudad Azafrán en un periodo máximo de dos años.

La ciudad emanaba actividad, entre pescadores, comerciantes y soldados las calles estaban llenas. Varios barcos de guerra se encontraban amarrados en los muelles y Ash se fue hacia el suyo: un bergantín con diez cañones por banda.

Los marineros ayudados por varios machop cargaban provisiones de todo tipo: alimentos, medicinas, armamento...

-supongo que debería ir embarcando-dijo Ash mirando a su esposa

-me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar-la voz de la pelirroja se quebró-he fallado

Misty se abrazó a su marido y empezó a botar lágrimas. Ash la agarró fuertemente e intentó que la pena no se le llevara a él también. Si no era fuerte ahora, jamás podría serlo durante su viaje.

-no lo olvides nunca-dijo mirándola a los ojos y agarrando sus mejillas con ambas manos-te quiero

Ash besó a Misty una última vez y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, luego se dio la vuelta, agarró su petate y subió por la escalera de a bordo al bergantín. Una hora después, el capitán dio orden de izar las velas y partir. El velamen fue liberado y la nave partió de Puerto Carmín. Ash se fue a la popa del barco y observó cómo Misty le miraba y le decía adiós. Él respondió igual y miró el puerto que se alejaba cada vez más...

Ya en alta mar, el primer oficial se dirigió a los nuevos reclutas, Ash incluido...

-marineros, os habéis embarcado en la Estrella del Este-dijo el oficial-sé que haréis un buen trabajo aquí y que vuestra patria se sienta orgullosa, pero tenéis que recordar una cosa: aquí manda el capitán Johnson, en caso de ausencia mando yo, vosotros os limitaréis a decir "sí señor", ¿entendido?

-SÍ SEÑOR-afirmaron todos

-por cierto, para los que no se hayan embarcado nunca, si queréis provisiones frescas pedidlas, que a menos que haya escasez se os concederán; las velas siempre se apagan a media noche, quien lo incumpla recibirá latigazos hasta en el tuétano; las armas siempre limpias y cargadas para la batalla; y por último, para hacer vuestras necesidades ataos al mascarón de proa, eso sí, no nos responsabilizamos si algún gyarados hambriento se os acerca demasiado. ¿Alguna pregunta?-ante eso, sólo Ash se atrevió a hablar

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos oficial?-preguntó

-tu nombre marinero-dijo él

-Ash Ketchum, señor-se presentó

-ha sido una buena pregunta-indicó el oficial con una mueca de agrado-nos dirigimos a las Islas Remolino, tenemos informes que indican la presencia de tropas enemigas en el archipiélago; no sabemos qué hacen ahí, pero tenemos que averiguarlo, y si se da el caso acabar con ellos; bueno, no os quedéis ahí parados, volved al trabajo

Todos se dirigían a sus puestos, menos Ash quien fue retenido por el primer oficial...

-te veo una persona sagaz Ketchum-dijo el oficial poniendo una mano en su hombro

-gracias, supongo-dijo él sin saber a qué venía todo esto

-¿alguna vez has navegado?-preguntó mientras caminaban por cubierta

-mi padre era marino mercante, pero no he estado en un barco desde que marchamos de Johto

-te quiero en la popa, así si el capitán o yo necesitamos ayuda con el timón podremos recurrir a ti-dijo el oficial-supongo que no tendrás problema

-no señor, en absoluto

-muy bien, Ketchum, me caes bien-el oficial se rió y siguió con sus labores

Esa misma noche, Ash descansó en la cubierta inferior con el resto de marineros. Esa noche cenaron estofado y bebieron mientras un par de músicos tocaban un violín y una guitarra, y varios hombres bailaban al son de la música.

La vida del marino no era sencilla, pero todos disfrutaban con las pequeñas cosas. Ash terminó de cenar y miró al mar ligeramente en calma desde estribor. Se fijó en cómo un grupo de remoraid saltaba fuera del agua. Ash estaba feliz de iniciar una aventura como esa, pero su objetivo era claro: volver a casa con dinero suficiente como para llevar una vida placentera con su esposa y fundar una familia de verdad.

Tardaron cuatro días para llegar al Archipiélago Remolino y el tiempo no resultaba favorable ya que las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo y empezaba a lloviznar. La nave se adentró entre peñascos y playas tropicales cuando un navío enemigo fue divisado en la costa. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que el barco soltó una andanada contra ellos.

-¡Rápido! ¡A LAS ARMAS!-gritó el capitán

El bergantín viró hacia babor para tener a tiro a sus enemigos. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y una ráfaga de balas de cañón alcanzó a la fragata enemiga, pero eso no les detuvo. Los enemigos navegaron hacia ellos y se colocaron peligrosamente cerca para disparar.

-¡cuidado! ¡metralla!-el grito del capitán quedó ahogado por una ráfaga de pequeños proyectiles que acabaron con su vida

Ash observó con horror lo que acababa de ocurrir y sin pensar agarró el timón. El primer oficial siguió dando órdenes de que dispararan y un hueco se abrió en el casco del enemigo. Era una oportunidad magnífica.

Lo que antes era llovizna se había convertido en una tormenta horrible. Los disparos prosiguieron y por fortuna alcanzaron un depósito de pólvora que hizo estallar la proa del barco enemigo, hundiéndolo casi en el acto.

Los marineros vitoreaban por haber acabado con su enemigo, pero la alegría se desvaneció en cuanto uno de ellos gritó atemorizado...

-¡FRAGATA! ¡Por proa!-gritó al ver un navío enemigo en frente suyo

A penas les dio tiempo a responder, unas salvas de mortero fueron disparadas contra ellos...

-¡mortero! ¡A cubierto!-gritó el primer oficial

Fue tarde, las balas alcanzaron la proa, el centro y el puente. Ash salió despedido por la borda y cayó directo al agua. Podía sentir cómo se iba hundiendo, hasta que reaccionó.

Miró hacia arriba y observó cómo el barco se hundía y como muchos de sus compañeros se hundían muertos. Vio que uno estaba vivo e intentaba ascender a la superficie, pero un sharpedo le atacó matándolo en el acto.

Ash no se demoró más, nadó hacia arriba huyendo de los sharpedo que se amontonaban entre los cuerpos de sus otrora compañeros. Logró salir a la superficie antes de ahogarse y se agarró a una tabla a la deriva, pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo.

El oleaje era fortísimo por la tormenta y golpeaba sin piedad al pobre marinero que se aferraba a la tabla como si simbolizara su propia vida. Los restos del berantín se hundían ardiendo y las explosiones de los barriles de pólvora aceleraban el proceso.

Una ola más grande de lo común arremetió contra su tablón haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Sus recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos, y la imagen de su esposa vino a su cabeza. No podía creer que iba a fallar su promesa, que su aventura acabaría allí...


	4. LOS PRISIONEROS

**Bueno, aquí traigo la cuarta parte del fic**

 **no me enrollo, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - LOS PRISIONEROS**

 _-vaya, con razón tenía reprimido todo eso-mencionó el profesor Oak-debió de ser un gran trauma_

 _-¿y ya está?-preguntó Tracey-no me creo que todo acabara tan pronto_

 _-no-dijo Mewtwo-la mente de Ash sigue activa, eso significa que hay más cosas por descubrir_

* * *

Ash despertó al amanecer tirado en la arena una playa, tosió y escupió algo de agua. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y húmedas y tenía varias heridas en los brazos. Supuso que la metralla le alcanzó.

-¿qué ha pasado...?-preguntó al aire

Recordó la batalla, que cayó al mar y huyó de los sharpedo, después el oleaje y nada...

-¡capitán!-oyó a sus espaldas

Miró como buenamente pudo y se fijó cómo cinco soldados con el uniforme blanco con detalles azules de Kalos se acercaban a él...

-un superviviente-dijo uno de los soldados

Ash intentó huir pero sus piernas estaban agarrotadas. Los soldados le apuntaron con sus mosquetones para que no volviese a intentar escapar.

- _trè bien_ muchachos-dijo el capitán-llevadle con el resto de prisioneros al barco, _en avant_

Los soldados empujaron a Ash hasta un bote y se dirigieron a un filibote* donde más soldados cargaban prisioneros y también pokémon en jaulas.

-¿qué vais a hacer con esos pokémon?-preguntó Ash sorprendido, y no precisamente para bien

-eso no es asunto tuyo carroña-dijo uno de los soldados-lo que sí has de saber es que iréis todos rumbo a Ciudad Porcelana

Ash no daba crédito a lo que veía, un montón de pokémon de agua eran transportados a las bodegas del navío. No sabía por qué se habían tomado tantas molestias en capturarlos, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

Los soldados bajaron con él a una de las cubiertas inferiores donde fue amarrado con grilletes a una picota. Los soldados se marcharon y se percató de que había otro prisionero a su lado, un hombre no mucho mayor que él, de tez morena y aspecto algo demacrado; evidentemente sufrió el abuso de los soldados.

-eh-le susurró-¿me oyes?

-sí-dijo el hombre-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo revolviéndose y haciendo resonar sus grilletes

-no me digas...-dijo con sarcasmo-escucha, ya que os han capturado puede que tengamos una ocasión

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Ash

-soy el único superviviente de mi partida, pero vosotros sois al menos veinte-explicó-si nos soltamos podremos hacerles frente y escapar

-y ¿a dónde iríamos?-preguntó Ash-estamos en medio de un archipiélago deshabitado

-¿sabes navegar?-preguntó el hombre

-si te refieres a si sé manejar un barco la respuesta es sí-dijo Ash-pero de ahí a saber dirigirlo es otra cosa

-tendrá que valer, escucha atentamente, sigue mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien-una vez acabó de hablar silbó ligeramente y de entre las cajas salió un geodude

Ash se sorprendió tanto que no sabía ni qué decir...

-ese geodude... ¿es tuyo?-preguntó

-sí, me siguió cuando nos capturaron hace tres días y no le han visto-explicó el prisionero-ahora que podemos recibir ayuda es la hora de salir de aquí

Geodude rompió los grilletes de su compañero y más tarde los de Ash. Éste agradeció al pokémon roca su esfuerzo y siguió a su nuevo amigo por el barco.

Curiosamente a penas encontraron resistencia y pudieron salvar al menos a quince marineros quienes les siguieron gustosos. En la segunda cubierta inferior vieron algo que les dejó muy mal sabor de boca: Los pokémon estaban hacinados en sus jaulas observando con ojos compasivos a los recién liberados prisioneros.

-debemos sacarles-dijo Ash

-sí pero primero hay que acabar con el resto de soldados-dijo su compañero preso

-se llevaron a cinco a cubierta-dijo uno de los marineros liberados-van a fusilarles

-no si se lo impedimos-dijo Ash

Automáticamente cogieron los sables, pistolas y mosquetes de sus enemigos caídos y subieron al exterior. En sigilo observaron cómo cinco marineros arrodillados esperaban temerosos cómo sus enemigos dispararían contra ellos.

Los soldados de Kalos cargaron sus armas a espera de la orden de su oficial.

-hay que detenerles-dijo un soldado a punto de salir

-no, espera-dijo el moreno-Geodude, ya sabes

Geodude no se hizo demorar y utilizó lanzarrocas contra todos los soldados y el oficial dejándoles fuera de combate. Los marineros aprovecharon y para no correr riesgos les apuñalaron con las bayonetas y los sables.

-ya estamos todos-dijo Ash-¿cuál es el plan?

-¿ves ese bergantín de allí?-dijo el moreno señalando a un barco a proa-abordaremos el navío y lo prepararemos para huir; mientras tanto saca a los pokémon y prende las reservas de pólvora, la explosión hundirá el barco y nos dará tiempo para escapar-Ash asentía aunque la estrategia le parecía demasiado improvisada-te esperaremos diez minutos, nada más, si lo logras nos marchamos a toda vela, si no... que el Rey del Mar te acompañe

-no fallaré-dijo Ash confiado

El prisionero y los marinos saltaron al agua y nadaron al bergantín. Mientras, Ash bajó y fue rompiendo las cerradoras de todos los pokémon con una pistola. De pronto llegó a una pequeña donde se encontraba un pichu asustado.

-eh amiguito-dijo Ash llamando la atención del pequeño roedor-voy a sacarte de aquí

Ash partió la cerradura usando la culata a modo de martillo, el pichu salió, pero lejos de escapar se quedó mirando a Ash. Éste le devolvió la mirada extrañado pero continuó hasta que hubo liberado a todos los pokémon.

Subieron hasta cubierta y los acuáticos se lanzaron al mar. Los de otro tipo se agarraron a ella y esperaron que les llevaran a tierra. Todos menos uno: el pichu que Ash salvó.

Ash estaba prendiendo fuego a las reservas de pólvora calculaba que tendría un minuto para poder salir del barco. Se percató en seguida de que le iba siguiendo el pequeño pokémon eléctrico...

-¿qué haces? Ve con los tuyos, el barco va a explotar-gritó Ash ya en cubierta

-pi chu-dijo el roedor negándose

-está bien, agárrate-dijo cogiendo al pequeño y segundos antes de que la pólvora explotara saltó por la proa

La explosión se escuchó en todo el archipiélago y Ash nadó lo más rápido que pudo al bergantín con Pichu agarrándose a su camisa.

-¡mirad!-gritó un marinero en el recién tomado navío-¡hombre a la deriva!

-rápido soltad un cabo-gritó el moreno

Ash agarró el cabo que soltaron en el agua e inmediatamente fue subido a bordo...

-creíamos que te perderíamos-dijo su compañero cuando se percató del pokémon a su espalda-¿y ese pichu?

-es una larga historia-dijo Ash-vamos, larguémonos de aquí

Ash tomó posesión del timón y los marineros izaron las velas. El navío surcó las aguas, pero no era el único. Los otros barcos de Kalos se percataron y fueron tras ellos. Eran dos fragatas perfectamente equipadas contra un bergantín con apenas seis cañones entre babor y estribor.

-nos van a alcanzar a este paso-gritó un marinero

-manteneos firmes muchachos-alentó Ash a la tripulación

De pronto, como por arte de magia, una lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos mientras surcaban las islas hacia mar abierto.

-¿lluvia? ¿Por qué llueve?-se preguntó Ash

-no lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina-dijo el moreno

Una de las fragatas que les seguían disparó una andanada de balas encadenadas con la esperanza de destrozar su velamen o sus mástiles. Ash hacía lo posible por mantener al bergantín lejos de los disparos, pero entre las salvas continuas y la lluvia poco lograba.

La otra fragata, la misma que hundió su barco la otra noche, disparó los morteros y no acertó por muy poco. Parecía que todo estaba perdido...

-tenemos que lograrlo-dijo Ash mientras Pichu se aferraba a su pierna

-eh, ¿qué es eso de allí?-preguntó un marinero de proa

La anomalía que señaló en un principio acabó por convertirse en un remolino hacia el que iban directos.

-¿estás loco? ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó su libertador

-si atravesamos el remolino antes de que se haga más grande nos dará tiempo para huir-dijo maniobrando con el timón-le respondió Ash

-no seas loco, nos matarás a todos-gritó él

El remolino se hacía grande a pasos agigantados, pero de pronto se desvaneció. Los marineros se miraron confusos, cuando sin previo aviso un enorme torbellino se formó fuera del agua, les pasó por sus cabezas y arremetió contra una de las fragatas hundiéndola...

-pero en nombre de...-se dijo Ash sin creer lo que veían sus ojos

El otro navío que hacía lo posible por virar se encontró con algo que nunca imaginarían: del agua salió un enorme pokémon que extendió sus alas frente a ellos y con un rugido ensordecedor disparó una enorme ráfaga que mandó el barco a pique.

En el bergantín no daban crédito y muchos no tenían claro que había sido eso, pero decidieron seguir navegando no fuera la mala suerte de que los siguientes fueran ellos.

La lluvia terminó y el barco por fin estaba a salvo. Ash cayó frente al timón y suspiró aliviado...

-estamos vivos, no me lo puedo creer... ¡Estamos vivos!-gritó

-buen trabajo... capitán-dijo su compañero ofreciéndole la mano

-capitán... nunca pensé que tendría ese título tan pronto-dijo Ash agarrando la mano e incorporándose-por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre

-me llamo Brock, es un placer

-yo soy Ash Ketchum, el placer es mío

De pronto un marinero miró al agua y se quedó mudo del susto...

-eh... ca-capitán-tartamudeó

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Ash

-hay... algo...en el agua

Cuando Ash y los marineros fueron a observar vieron una gran silueta debajo de ellos...

-¿será un wailord?-preguntó Ash

-no es tan grande-respondió Brock-además, los wailord no son blancos

La silueta pegó un bandazo y avanzó a enorme velocidad para adelantar el barco. Cogió impulso y salió despedido fuera del agua, desplegando sus alas para mantenerse en el aire.

Rugió suavemente, y aunque los marineros se sintieron amenazados por su porte, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era malvado. Ash y Brock corrieron hacia a proa para poder verle mejor, cuando Brock se dio cuenta de a quién tenían delante...

-es... el Guardián del Mar, Lugia-dijo Brock

-¿Lugia? Creí que era una leyenda-dijo Ash

-todas las leyendas tienen un punto de verdad-respondió el moreno

-habéis obrado bien-dijo Lugia telepaticamente-al haber salvado a los pokémon de ese cautiverio injustificado os habéis ganado mi gratitud-los marinos observaban anonadados a Lugia con una mezcla de adoración y respeto en sus miradas-que el destino os sea propicio

Sin más dilación Lugia se lanzó en picado y volvió a sumergirse. Sin embargo, Ash se percató de una cosa brillante que iba cayendo lentamente. Corrió y la cogió al vuelo. Cuando abrió su mano se fijó en una extraña pluma de color plateado que brillaba con la luz del sol.

-es un ala plateada-dijo Brock-una pluma de Lugia

-¿qué hago con ella?-preguntó el novato capitán

-nada, es un símbolo, significa que Lugia te ha bendecido-explicó el moreno-muchos dicen que portar un ala plateada da suerte

-esperemos que así sea-dijo y se la guardó

-pichu-gritó el pequeño pokémon

-ah, casi me olvido de ti-dijo Ash cogiéndole en brazos

-parece que ese pichu te ha cogido cariño-observó Brock

-no se quiso separar de mí-dijo Ash-me parece que será una buena compañía

Pichu se puso muy contento y lanzó una ligera descarga a Ash sobresaltándole pero sin llegar a provocarle daños. Brock reía ante la reacción del pequeño.

Pararon el barco en una playa desierta para poder revisar las provisiones que tenían y deshacerse de los cuerpos de los antiguos tripulantes. Ash entró en el camarote del capitán, justo debajo del puente de mando.

-con un poco de cambio quedará a mi estilo-dijo Ash-¿no crees Pichu?

El ratón asintió. Ash siguió rebuscando entre las pertenencias de los antiguos ocupantes y encontró ropajes y un tesoro personal que, como dictaba la Ley del Mar, él lo encontró pues él se lo queda.

Cuando Ash salió del camarote vestido con sus mismos pantalones, unas botas de cuero, una chaqueta larga de color azul marino, debajo de esta una camisa blanca y en la cabeza un tricornio sencillo.

Bajo la chaqueta, además, se colocó una canana con tres pistolas y un sable en la cintura.

-ahora sí que pareces un auténtico capitán-dijo Brock viéndole-sin embargo supongo que estás al corriente de la situación

-¿cuál de todas?-preguntó Ash

-hemos robado un navío de una nación sin trabajar para sus enemigos y nos hemos hecho a la mar sin pestañear, además de haber destruido otros tres navíos de un convoy-explicó Brock-¿sabes lo que significa?

-¿que no tendremos que darle cuentas a nadie de lo que ganemos si asaltamos un barco porque somos completamente libres?-preguntó Ash con una sonrisa sarcástica

-iba a decir que eso nos convierte en piratas, pero tu respuesta me gusta mucho más-dijo Brock-capitán, necesitamos reparar el barco, comprar armamento y víveres, además de reclutar a más tripulación

-creo que conozco un sitio-dijo Ash-he oído que en Kanto, en Isla Canela, un montón de filibusteros han creado una comunidad al margen de toda ley, deberíamos probar allí

-perfecto pues-dijo Brock-da la orden y los hombres te seguirán

-muchachos, ¡rumbo a Isla Canela!-gritó Ash a lo que todos los tripulantes obedecieron

Ash se puso de nuevo en el timón sintiéndose un hombre nuevo. Brock se puso a su lado y Pichu en su hombro mientras navegaban.

-Brock, ¿quieres ser mi oficial de cubierta?-preguntó el joven de pelo azabache

-no me importaría, pero creo que te sería más útil en otros campos-respondió el moreno

-¿como en qué?-preguntó Ash

-soy cocinero y doctor, si necesitas que los estómagos de esta gente dejen de rugir avísame, si necesitan la amputación de un miembro o un remedio contra el escorbuto, también soy tu hombre-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-está bien saberlo-rió Ash

Después de haber sido vejados y casi asesinados, los marineros por fin se sentían aliviados de estar navegando libremente. Evidentemente nadie pensó que acabarían así, pero era eso o pudrirse en un campo de prisioneros en las regiones más áridas o frías de Teselia. Pese a su poca experiencia, confiaban en Ash, tenían la esperanza que les guiaría a un futuro próspero.

-Dime Brock ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó Ash sin soltar el timón

-soy de una aldea minera de Kanto: el Peñón de Plata-dijo Brock

-¡anda! Eso no está lejos de donde yo vivo-dijo Ash-¿cómo acabaste prisionero?

Brock miró al cielo y decidió contar su hisoria:

"Vivía con mi familia en la aldea y como la mayoría de los de allí trabajábamos en las minas de plata para fundir el mineral y venderlo. La vida era simple. Yo me encargaba de preparar el rancho para los mineros y atender a los heridos. Un día conocí a Geodude y nos hicimos inseparables. Todo iba bien hasta que empezó la guerra. Llegaron los hombres del rey y dijeron que era primordial que la plata de Kanto sirviese para sufragar a las tropas, por eso pusieron a su gente allí y muchas familias perdieron su trabajo.

Mi padre y yo no teníamos nada que hacer, así que, como otros muchos, tuvimos que alistarnos en el ejército. Yo me alisté como cocinero y médico de campaña, tan pronto estaba preparando un estofado para un regimiento, como cosiendo soldados y atendiendo pokémon heridos. Conocí a una enfermera, la chica más linda que te puedas imaginar. Pensé incluso en pedirla matrimonio, pero se me fastidió cuando mandaron a mi regimiento a las Islas Remolino. Nos tendieron una emboscada, fui el único superviviente, y el resto ya lo sabes..."

-Brock, ¿qué hacían los soldados de Kalos en Remolino?-preguntó Ash-eso está muy lejos de los frentes de batalla

-capturar pokémon de Johto para analizaros y usarlos contra nuestros ejércitos-dijo Brock-para mí eso es repugnante, y lo peor es que nuestras tropas hacen lo mismo en sus tierras

Ash quedó en silencio por el coraje que le daba saber eso...

-una cosa es entrenar pokémon por cuenta propia-dijo Ash-pero cazarlos para obligarles a hacer lo que quieras... no lo sé, no me parece bien, pero no sé si estoy en condiciones de juzgarlo

-aunque los pokémon se usen en la guerra no debemos olvidar quiénes son: amigos nuestros-dijo Brock acariciando a Geodude-usarlos como herramientas que es lo que hacen estas expediciones es lo que nos califica

Continuaron navegando y dos días después divisaron tierra. Una gran isla con un volcán en el centro: Isla Canela, el último refugio para los canallas, una tierra sin ley.


End file.
